death battle mr crocker vs baldi
by trevormiller148
Summary: find out who would win between denzel crocker or baldi baldimore


**_i'm shocked no one else thought of this i mean seriously come on guys_**wiz:teachers they're suppose to help uplift and inspire their students

boomstick:but if these guys are your teacher you're screwed

wiz:like denzel crocker the crazy weirdo nemesis of timmy turner

boomstick:or baldi the math obsessed crazy teacher he's wiz and i'm boomstick

wiz:and it's our job to analyze their weapons armour and skills to see who would win a death battle

**_crocker's backstory_**

wiz:denzel crocker is a mad teacher trying to prove that fairies exist

boomstick:and he has such a horrible reputation you wouldn't believe he was well liked when he was 10

wiz:that's right boomstick young denzel crocker was actually a goody two shoes and timmy's fairies cosmo and wanda actually use to be his fairies

boomstick:wait what--wow talk about a switcharoo

wiz:yes but when timmy turner went back in time to see what made crocker so miserable and change it it didn't go so well

boomstick:yeah turns out it was timmy cause he accidentally announced denzel's fairy god parents and due to those pesky rules jorgen had to take cosmo and wanda from him erase all memories of them and gave crocker a serious evil makeover

wiz:and after that due to everyone having forgotten why they were gathered around they did the most logical thing

boomstick:they just assumed they were mad at crocker so started chasing him with torches and pitchforks wow talk about a bad day

wiz:well that is why it's his least favorite day which is odd considering he doesn't even remember most of it

**_crocker's abilities_**

wiz:crocker is super intelligent having been able to confuse aj who is considered the smartest kid in dimmsdale

boomstick:oh great another nerd

wiz:...anyway he's also seriously durable having survived explosions tiger attacks and many more

boomstick:he also has a lot of gadgets made for fairy hunting seriously wiz this guy seems like your type of guy

wiz:yeah yeah that's great boomstick anyway the guy also has very powerful toonforce

boomstick:he can do anything as long as it's funny kinda llike me

wiz:no boomstick nothing like you anyway his greatest weapon is his magic armor

boomstick:this baby can do basically anything a fairy in this universe can do and more

**_crocker's weaknesses_**

boomstick:this guy sounds impressive wiz anything he can't do

wiz:well like we already said he isn't exactly sane he is so obsessed with catching fairies that it actually drove him insane

boomstick:also he's super arrogant often underestimating his opponents

wiz:but besides these noticable weaknesses he still earned the place as timmy's nemesis

**_baldi's gadgets_**

wiz:baldi baldimore seems harmless enough

boomstick:**_seems harmless??!!!_** look at this guy no one's arms are that long

wiz:... anyway but when you get a math problem wrong

boomstick:**_boom!_** he thinks it's the 50's

wiz:since he has no real backstory we will skip over that

boomstick:so in his arsenal he has a ruler which he seemingly uses to smack kids i like him already

wiz:**_sigh _**he also has seemingly superhuman speed seeing as the more queations you get wrong the faster he gets

boomstick:also just like his opponent baldi is insanely durable

wiz:he can also one shot the player who can be knocked into a wall and be more or less okay

boomstick:also he seemingly has superhuman hearing as he hears every door you open even if he isn't remotely close to you

**_baldi's weaknesses_**

boomstick:but of course he has flaws

wiz:first of all his super human hearing can be screwed up if you use a tape recorder or anything that's known for making noise

boomstick:and he can be pushed back if you spray b-soda on him for whatever reason

wiz:and though he is seemingly smart most of his intelligence seems to be in math

boomstick:but despite these weaknesses he's still scary

**_the battle_**

wiz:alright the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all

boomstick:it's time for a death battle!!!

**_at here school a really well dressed creepy looking man with black hair glasses and a hump was hiding in the bushes it was mr.crocker a teacher at the rival school dimmsdale elementary_**

crocker:ah here we are at here school after all we have that big game against them tonight and i can check to see if they have **_fairy god parents!!! as he walked in the front door_** he saw a man wearing a green shirt blue jeans had really long arms and long fingers red lips and was bald except for 1 strand of hair this was baldi a teacher at here school

baldi:oh hi welcome to my school house

crocker:so you're the principal

baldi:no i'm a teacher

crocker:than it's not your school now is it wait a second no one has arms that long this must be the work of **_fairy god parents_**

baldi:great now i have to deal with this nut job crocker found a note book

crocker:why do you have this just...

baldi:it's time for everybody's favorite subject math the numbers were jumpled crocker despite his intelligence didn't know so he just guessed but he got it wrong as bakdi's smile turned into a frown and his eyes furrowed

baldi:i hear every door you open baldi got out his ruler and smacked crocker with it

crocker:ouch okay if it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get

announcer:fight

crocker pulled out a butterfly net and it turned into a clash of ruler vs butterfly net

baldi:you're doing fantastic but since you got the question wrong you should **_get out while you still can!!!_**

crocker:not until i find the **_fairies!!! _**just then both weapons end up flying out of their hands baldi picks his ruler and crocker picks up a can of b-soda as he sprays it on baldi it pushes baldi away

crocker:wow he can be pushed if you spray soda on him weak but as crocker goes to the lunch room baldi did too through the other door bringing them face to face again

crocker:back fir more huh? crocker pulled out a magic draining device he built and tries to use it but sincce baldi doesn't have magic abilities it doesn't work

crocker:dang it i was certain you were a magical creature crocker thought about it that's it crocker put on his magic armor

baldi:so you changed outfits what's the big deal

crocker:oh this is no mere armor this is my magic\reality warping armor

baldi:did you just say...

crocker:yes crocker magically poofed up a razor and shaved the one strand of hair baldi had

baldi:no you'll pay for that crocker then poofed baldi's ruler gone

baldi:my ruler

crocker:**_evil laughs_** now you're weapon is gone now baldi was on the run from crocker then when baldi tripped crocker poofed up a sword right where baldi's chest was

crocker:now to continue my search for **_fairies_**

**_ko!_**

crocker realizes there are no fairies in here school so drives back home the kids of here school rejoice cause they finally free of baldi

boomstick:boy that was tough

wiz:yes indeed while baldi was indeed impressive he's never had the problem of his victims fighting back

boomstick:yeah plus denzel's survived more than baldi ever could

wiz but the thing that really gave crocker the win was his magic armor as baldi has no answer to magic

boomstick:looks like baldi couldn't add victory to the aquasion

wiz:the winner is mr.crocker

boomstick:next time on death battle

a pear with a face shows up

pear:what where am i?

a minecraft avatar with blondish brownish hair black eyes a red shirt and blue jeans was across from him

grian:a talking pear this seems more sam's speed they both turn to see a unidentified red creature

red guy:this is gonna be really boring next time pear vs grian vs red guy

**_hope you guys enjoyed please let me know what i can improve on _****_sorry if i didn't give boomstick enough jokes this was my first death battle and i mostly just wanted to get into the fight since it's i've wanted someone to do for a while now also that preview at the end is a preview for a actual death battle fanfic i'm planning should be my next fanfic_**


End file.
